Self Interest
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: I have yet to see a MK x DMK so I made one. Slight lemon/ swearing/ fluff.


Everything in the room was dark and damp, a single speck of light managed its way through into the dungeon as Meta Knight regained consciousness and vision. His white eyes faintly scanned the room filled with black, how had he gotten here?  
He tried to call out but hadn't taken note till then that he had been gagged with some type of spheres, they were nearly shoved down his throat. ' The hell ?! ' he cursed. He reached his arm out to examine them but to no avail had he failed. His arms had been chained into the dungeon walls, moving his feet, he had the same results. Meta Knight's eyes burned dark red, was he a prisoner?  
He struggled to break the steal chains, yanking with all his might to be free. To run, making so much noise, he had blocked the sound of his kidnapper walking down the creaking staircase and the seductive laugh. He flicked the power switch on, surprising his play toy. Meta Knight made a slight gasping noise mixed with a growl.  
Dark Meta Knight...  
Bare faced, smirking, he stared at his counter self with great content. " Well look what I have here " he teased approaching the victim. " I apologize for restraining you, but I know it's the only way you'd be obedient ". Meta Knight held back a negative comment as to not wanting to choke.  
Dark Meta Knight ran a finger on the other's body, slowly starting from his midsection to his mouth. He himself couldn't help but touch his own body, generally around his genital area. " would you like me to take those anal beads out?" he asked sticking his finger in Meta's mouth. " they don't feel very wet, maybe I'll keep them in a bit longer..or maybe..."  
Dark Meta leaned close to his other half so he could feel his hot breath on his skin, " would you like some help?" Of course Meta had protested by shaking his head and flailing for freedom, all didn't effect Dark Meta though. It only made him hornier.  
" Don't fight, beautiful " he cooed while his finger made its way back down Meta's stomach ( ? ). Dark Meta worked slowly, licking his toys cheeks, watching them darken, and nibbling on the sensitive skin, his finger making small circles at the entrance. Gently pinching the fragile area. Meta cried out in pain, wanting it to just stop, the pain to fade, to be freed.  
Dark Meta's eyes narrowed, he hasn't even done anything ( yet ) and his pet was already to leave him. No. He planned this for too long, waited for many years, he had come to far to just stop here. " Hush, my sweet " he whispered " I won't hurt you if you cooperate ". The words made Meta relaxed... a little, he wasn't fully convinced yet. He knew his darker self all too well, he was smart ( even more smart then the original ), he was sneaking ( which explained how he managed to kidnap Meta ), and he was determined.  
Dark Meta kissed his " lover " softly, signaling he cared, he's gentle, wanting this to be good for them both, it was a passionate kiss as well, no tongue. This is what scared Meta the most, just what was he planning? The dark half caressed the blue puffballs's cheek trying to wipe the saliva away, after getting most of it off he broke the kiss to examine his play toy.  
Dark red cheeks, twitching entrance, scared expression: this wouldn't do, he doesn't want Meta to be scared he wants him to feel safe. Even chained in a dark room, he wanted him to know that it was a safe place. " Listen carefully, alright? " Meta nodded sheepishly " your going to be fine. I promise to let you go, just relax ". His eyes gave a sympathetic look, maybe he meant it.  
Dark Meta removed the beads from Meta's mouth slowly. He gasped and coughed at first but then he regained his breath. His gazed went straight to Dark Meta's, but wasn't an angry stare it was a confused look. Why hadn't his mirror self had just raped him right then and there, what was this about, why didn't he feel angry anymore?  
" D-Do you promise?" He stuttered. Dark Meta nodded then kissed him again " I promise " he rubbed Meta's arm tenderly " you mean too much for me to lock you up " he said kissing Meta once more. " Besides, if I set you free and you come back, your mine " his voice sounded at peace " but -" suddenly going low and melancholy " if you don't...I don't know what I'll do. It's so lonely around here in the mirror world " , " but you have Shadow Kirby " Meta replied. " True, but he's not like you. He can't even talk, on the other hand, your attractive, smart, skilled..", " STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Meta yelled as he resumed pulling at the chains.  
Dark Meta was devastated, then he was filled with rage. He had just confessed his love to his other half, the good half that he wished he was. The one who was better than him in every way, the most perfect being he ever laid his eyes on. Sure they were technically the same person, but who cares anyways? Love had no limitations, or at least not in the mirror world. Maybe Dark Meta wouldn't release his " lover " after all...


End file.
